INDONESIA (I) — Pancasila
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: #NasionalismeIndonesia: "Jaga Pancasila, ya? Jagalah pula Indonesia, jangan sampai tercerai-berai oleh murka satu negeri..." [AU; #pelitkrenasindoworks]


**ADIT SOPO JARWO (c) MD ENTERTAINMENT, INDONESIA.** Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya.

 **...~*oOo*~...**

* * *

 **INDONESIA — pecahan I**

 _r-13. General, Historical, Family. INDONESIAN (Bahasa Indonesia). AU._

•••

{untuk dedikasi **PeLitKreNasIndo** bulan Januari 2018}

[ **INDONESIAN KARA** ]

* * *

 ***~...oOo...~***

•

 _Pada zaman dahulu..._

 _Negara ini bukanlah Indonesia..._

 _Tanah ini tiada mengenal Indonesia..._

 _Namun, nama para kerajaan di negeri ini dulu..._

•

 ** _Sekerajaan hancur, menyisakan tangis air mata._**

•••

"Dulu, tanah ini tidak pernah dikenal sebagai Indonesia. Namun Kutai, Tarumanegara, Sriwijaya, Singasari, dan konon yang paling terkenal ialah Majapahit. Kerajaan-kerajaan itu, kerajaan-kerajaan yang cukup untuk mengukir peta persejarahan baru bagi NKRI.

"Tanah yang sekarang kita pijak, contohnya, barangkali ada jutaan kerangka para makhluk yang pernah hidup, dihitung sejak awal peradaban di dunia. Bukan saja peradaban manusia, namun juga hewan dan tumbuhan yang berukuran jumbo. Dinosaurus, misalnya, ukurannya teramat besar."

Video berdurasi dua belas menitan diputar, proyektor dinyalakan. Diawali dengan Planet Bumi yang berevolusi dan berotasi pada sumbunya, namun garis orbitnya tidak diperlihatkan.

Sengaja saja, ini pelajaran Sejarah, bukan Sains yang membahas tentang benda-benda langit. "Lihatlah dan perhatikan video ini betul-betul! Alangkah cantiknya rupawani wilayah Indonesia dari angkasa."

"Zamrud Khatulistiwa! _The Eastern Emerald of Equator in the world!"_

Berpasang-pasang mata memperhatikan. Awal video masih tentang Bumi, hingga terdengar suara seorang _narrator_ yang membuka penjelasan. Video seolah di- _zoom_ , hanya wilayah Indonesia, Malaysia, Brunei Darussalam, Singapura, dan Timor Leste, serta sebagian kecil wilayah dari Australia, sang Benua Kangguru. _"Tahukah kamu, Indonesia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak segara yang memiliki sejarah paling rumit dan panjang di dunia?_

 _"Hal itu diperkuat dan diperjelas dengan adanya kitab-kitab sejarah nan kuno, prasasti-prasasti bergurat aksara Sansekerta yang teronggok sebagai penanda, relief pada dinding-dinding gua dan candi, sisa-sisa remukan dari kerajaan, bahkan hingga cerita dari keturunan dan saksi-saksi. Peninggalan bersejarah itu, bertutur tegas kepada kita untuk tidak melupakan sejarah-sejarah Indonesia: ..._

 _"Awal terciptanya tanah Indonesia. Zaman kerajaan; masa kejayaan, pergantian raja-raja, hingga runtuh dan leburnya kerajaan tersebut. Penjajahan lima negara. Pergolakan melawan penjajah dan penjajahan. Kemerdekaan Negara Republik Indonesia pada tanggal tujuh belas Agustus tahun seribu sembilan ratus empat puluh lima. Pemberontakan Partai Komunis Indonesia, yang diketuai oleh Dipa Nusantara Aidit. Penculikan dan pembunuhan ketujuh Jenderal dengan keji..."_

Video mulai menunjukkan gambar satu-satu, perwakilan dari semua kejadian bersejarah yang telah disebutkan di muka.

Kerajaan dan peninggalannya dilambangkan dengan arkeolog yang tengah meneliti batuan candi dan prasasti Sansekerta-Pallawa.

Masa kejayaan dan pergantian para raja diwakili oleh foto Nyi Roro Kidul, keraton besar, dan Sisingamangaraja XII.

Runtuhnya kerajaan, digambarkan dengan perang besar. Prajurit tempur berkuda. Tentara berpedang. Tewasnya ribuan pasukan. Pun dengan terbakarnya sebuah mahkota emas tanda kedudukan yang takhtanya telah lepas.

Penjajahan lima negara; lima bendera, lambang VOC, Van Den Bosch, Multatuli, Konoe Fumimaro, kapal-kapal besar, dan beberapa pahlawan Hindia Belanda.

Proklamasi, dua proklamator: Insinyur Sukarno dan Doktorandus Mohammad Hatta.

Para siswi di dalam kelas sebagian menjerit ketakutan, ketika foto pengangkatan jenazah ketujuh Jenderal pada malam kelam tahun enam lima diperlihatkan. Tanpa disensor, pula.

Di saat foto mengerikan itulah, video di- _pause_. Beberapa pelajar di dalam kelas itu mengeluh, beberapa menutup muka, namun tetap kepo, ada yang tidak peduli, dan sebagian kecil lainnya malah menatapi gambar tersebut dengan siratan pandang yang teliti.

"Itu jenazah Mayor Jenderal Ahmad Yani, diangkat pada tanggal lima Oktober seribu sembilan ratus enam puluh lima. Salah satu korban kekejaman Partai Komunis Indonesia pada tanggal tiga puluh September seribu sembilan ratus enam puluh lima. Pembela Pancasila, inilah yang jadi dasar; Pancasila harus dipertahankan sampai titik darah penghabisan!"

"MERDEKA!" Anak-anak menyahut spontan.

 _Pancasila dasar negara, rakyat adil makmur sentosa~_

"Pancasila memang dasar negara paling ideal untuk Indonesia, Bu Mita! Pancasila dasar negara!"

"Benar sekali, Adel! Dan tempatnya, sumur tua itu, yang bernama Lubang Buaya, dahulu adalah kebun karet yang kurang subur dan kurang dijamah oleh penduduk setempat, kecuali pemilik dan pekerja kebun. Ketujuh Jenderal, yang telah ditembaki di dalam sumur, sumurnya kemudian ditutup kembali dengan pasir, humus, dan satu pohon pisang untuk menutupi kecurigaan.

"Tujuh manusia dalam satu kuburan, itupun tidak layak. Belum lagi dengan hampir dua juta nyawa melayang, darah tergenang setinggi mata kaki! Astaga, darah memerahi semuanya. Jalanan, pekarangan rumah, rumah isolasi, ruang eksekusi, semuanya!"

Dramatisasi sedikit, gambaran tentang Partai Komunis Indonesia yang telah mencoretkan tinta merah pada peta sejarah Indonesia membuat pelajar di kelas itu merinding, namun menarik untuk disimak.

"Lantas, bagaimana TNI dan warga setempat dapat menemukan jenazah mereka bertujuh, Bu? Bukankah Ibu bilang tempat itu jarang dikunjungi?"

Pertanyaan yang bagus, Aditya. "Ingat dengan seorang opsir yang sempat dilucuti senjatanya oleh anggota PKI dalam film **_Pemberontakan Partai Komunis Indonesia_** yang Ibu putarkan minggu lalu? Nah, opsir tersebut yang membantu aparat keamanan negara menemukan ketujuh Jenderal. Sungguh besar jasanya, meski bertampak sederhana."

 _Oohh... Opsir yang lagi ronda sama naik sepeda malam-malam, lalu ketemu dengan anggota PKI itu, ya? Yang seperti orang koplak itu..._

"Ibu lanjut dulu videonya, ya? Penjelasan tentang Partai Komunis Indonesia bisa kita lanjutkan nanti-nanti. Bab kerajaan harus selesai hari ini juga."

Terdengar desahan kesal. Tentu saja mereka masih asyik dengan sejarah Partai Komunis Indonesia yang aslinya masih tertutupi kabut zaman ini. Lebih kelam dari peristiwa proklamasi kemerdekaan Indonesia.

"Kita tonton saja lagi videonya. Dua jam pelajaran setelah waktu istirahat kedua untuk mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris kosong, kita bisa lanjutkan penjelasan sejarah partai berdarah itu nanti. Itupun jika kalian mau..."

"KAMI MAU, BU!"

Mita Paramitha Atmaja, guru multipelajaran berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu, tertawa pelan.

•

••

 ** _Ya, kerajaan-kerajaan..._**

 ** _Puluhan kerajaan berdiri di tanah ini..._**

 ** _Berdiri megah di bawah sinar mentari..._**

 ** _Berkuasa di tanah mereka..._**

••

•

 _"Baiklah, sekiranya sekian untuk pelajaran IPS bagian Sejarah hari ini anak-anak, sampai bertemu setelah waktu istirahat untuk cerita sejarah Partai Komunis Indonesia-nya. Nikmati waktu istirahat kalian! Dua puluh menit juga berharga untuk dilewatkan."_

Itu perkataan terakhir Ibu Mitha sebelum keluar dari ruang kelas VIII A, dua puluh lima menit yang lalu, lebih-kurang.

Sekarang, bel masuk kelas sekaligus pergantian pelajaran telah berdering nyaring, anak-anak belum rapi di bangkunya.

Ibu Mitha masuk kembali ke ruang kelas VIII A, tangan kanannya membawa tas berisi _laptop_ beserta _charger_ -nya. Aha. _It's a story telling about "Partai Komunis Indonesia"'s time! (?)_

"Sampai di mana kita tadi, Anak-anak?" Mitha mematikan lampu, kelas remang.

"Opsir, Bu! Opsir yang menunjukkan di mana letak kuburan tujuh Jenderal!"

"Oh, dari situ, ya? Baiklah, kita lanjutkan sekarang. Berarti bagian ini..."

Proyektor menyala, sudah ada video lain. "Ini film di bagian penumpasannya. Jika tidak salah, penemuan jenazah korban Gerakan Tiga Puluh September ada di sana."

Anggota KOSTRAD, berturunan dari mobil dalam video.

"Opsir tadi rupanya masih mengingat betul di mana letak rumah yang dijadikan tempat penyiksaan para Jenderal. Dia masih bisa mengingat beberapa kejadian di malam kelam itu, meski menurutnya sedikit yang bisa dia lihat. Anggota TNI menatap sekeliling, hanya perkebunan karet, pohon pisang tumbuh jarang di sana, dengan tunasnya. Ada juga satu pohon pisang yang 'menyendiri'.

 _"Naaahhh!_ Pohon pisang inilah yang menimbulkan kecurigaan aparat. Masa' ada sebatang pohon pisang besar, tanpa dampingan tunas-tunas atau pohon pisang yang masih muda? Ini dicurigai, hingga akhirnya dibongkar. Kecurigaan dan kepastian menguat kala ada bau bangkai dari lubang yang tidak sampai tiga meter itu."

Video telah sampai pada pengangkatan jenazah, tanpa sensor, hanya diberi efek blur saja. "Film ini memang tidak seratus persen akurat, karena terlalu banyak orang yang mengelabukan sejarah asli dari tragedi ini. Namun, Ibu bisa yakin, film ini bisa memberi gambaran garis besar dari kejadian itu." Mitha menghela napas.

Pidato terdengar dari video. Pidato dari Pak Nasution kah?

"Besok lusa, jangan biarkan Pancasila dilengserkan, ya? Jangan biarkan negeri ini hancur..."

Lirihan Mitha, barangkali tidak dapat mereka dengar saking pelannya.

Namun saudara dan saudari yang terkasih, kalian membacanya. Selamat, kalian telah membacanya hingga lirihan Mitha yang menjadi mimpi pendahulu bangsa.

Hari ini, ketika kalian membaca ini, barangkali bukan dalam hari penghujung bulan September, atau bukan pula awal bulan Oktober...

... namun, menjaga **Pancasila** tidak harus pada _Hari Kesaktian Pancasila,_ bukan?

•••

•••

 ** _kapanpun kita bisa jaga Pancasila_**

 ** _di manapun kita bisa junjung Pancasila_**

 ** _siapapun bisa menghormati Pancasila_**

 ** _apapun yang terjadi, hormatilah Pancasila_**

 ** _bagaimanapun, isi ruang jiwamu dengan Pancasila_**

 **~oOo~**

 **INDONESIAN KARA**

 **{ 21 Januari 2018 }**

 **•**

 **#NasionalismeIndonesia**

 **#PeLitKreNasIndo**

 **#Januari**

 **•**


End file.
